jmeltonfandomcom-20200214-history
ES Setting
I like this setting. This a nice setting. The world is called Ahlium, first named by the persianesques in the ertugan empire. But many scholars were taught in the intaba empire, which calls the world Eluwa Guilds Mercers Guild Mages Guild Golden Gauntlets- Mostly just called the Gauntlets Other Organizations Knights Sentinel- Rangers and knights of nature who guide people through the wilderness. In the begining, it was mostly Gallatain knights in exile, but with the influx of Borean men at arms and knights, adventuring Mussovites and the occasional dwarf, its become something bigger. Official purpose is to act as guides through the wilderness, and unofficially serves to protect frontier lands of all nations. aided frequently by well meaning centaur. Skulls- Dorredale natives( humans, elves, and dwarves) who fight nasty and hard against Nostirim raiders, and wage guerilla warfare against Shining occupation. Reaper is their leader, mysterious dark cloaked figure who fights unarmed or with staff. All wear skull shaped helmets or masks The Society of Centurions- Founded by Jesa, Akilah, Helena, Garrek, Dag, and Moira. Initially just the six, but later includes friends and aquanitances of the founders. Nostyr Argenos- Empire of cyclops , thriving underground societies ruled by minotaurs. Humans and elves are second class. Mixed worship of all gods by humans. Region consists of long peninsula and most of the archipelago of the Middle Sea. Capitol of country is former capitol of ancient elven empire. Big trade culture. Southern Europe Inspr. Ancient elven empire was taken over during their decline by cyclopses and minotaurs led by Arges the Betrayed (so called because an ancient elven sailor stuck a stake in his eye, according to myth) Local elves dream of a "free Avernios". Famous for turquoise waters and white sand beaches. Almost constantly at war with Ertugans. Later in 1800s ES is home to huge revolution effort by elves and humans, supported by Ertugans, Gallish, and Anglian. Anglia Britainesque country east of Caledoon- Home of Pax and his family- Mostly worship BlaBluR. Marshes, forests, hills. Welsh and anglo saxon mix, made puppet state of Shining Confederation after war Briyaun Empire (former Kingdom)- Swiss inspir. Famous for rangers and sky mages. Resides within the Alba mountains, with trade routes between Gallataine and Swartz lands primarily passing through thin mountain passes. Was attacked by Gallataine, defeated the Gallish armies and then dove into Gallish territory to smash the capitol. Gained Gallataine as a territory. Swartheim joined the empire, as it was to become, while under attack from Musscovy, and also due to trade benefits that came from it. Dunwalden-Germanic country Dense black forests. Known for its colleges of engineering and cannons. armies have highly trained musketmen and pike men. Worships Aranoth Galataine- Frenchish land worshiping deia. Like purity. Main temple is bigger version of Le sacre coeur. Beautiful shining plains. Armied revolve around highly trained knight corps, and highly motivated conscripts Fellgard-Craggy, northern land. Nordish Peninsulaish.Worship of Alaunus prevalent. Known as a refuge to mages.Alaric, Solomon and Magnus. Main mountain is northern Twin. depends on Tianguo trade heavily, even has a district just for Tianese traders and residents. Tianese/ Fellgardian mixes are fairly common. Mages traditionally tore out their eye and partially hung themselves and wore a wide brimmed hat, just as the image of their incarnation of Alaunus (inspr odin). This tradtition has become less and less popular East of that is Mussovite Empire- made up of the lighter, friendly forested areas, and the northern forests of pine and home to fickle spirits. Home of the dragon riders. Remain in good contact with the dwarves. Mixed worship of WBluG and RGBla. leader of dragon riders is daughter of tsar, rides a magnificent dragon. lieutenant rides a dragon that looks cut from mountain, crude, blunt, blocky insp-Kaltenzehn. Dragons are beings of magic, and exposed time to the dragons causes the riders to exhibit traits( physical and psychological) of their dragons and vise versa. riders have limited magical capabilities, and are highly resistant to fire. Mussovy stretches far enough east to touch Tianzhang, citizens of that part of the Empire look more Tianese. south of that Caledoon, which is the home of the griffin riders, giants, rugged harsh mountains and deep valleys. Main mountain is one of the Twins, two mountains across each other separated by a big river flowing into western Dorredale. north is Dorredale-valley that is the home of the Dale Guard, mixed worship of WBluG and GWR Western portion has ancient stronghold/monastery Grove Watch in a smaller valley (inspr Fort Bard), Fort something or other. Darian Hill is the capital, split by the river Dorrey. Southern part of the valley was golden in the fall before the harvest with wheat High Nostirim-Northern Wastes- Dwarf Lands and Tundra tribes. Mostly RGBla worship. Tundra tribes are remnants of old civilization. Tundra is home to many ruins of old civ. Old civ was known for their mind mages. When gate opens up in teh north, psionics start popping up. Isbaniya- South of Anglia- Home of southern, brown skinned elves. Fierce warriors and even more fercious traders. Proud but hospitable folk. Capitol is Morovilla- beautiful city bridging the Gold Straits. Neutral country with emphasis on trade. Frequently comes under attack because of his bountiful placement for trade. Influenced by Turshqiyan Empire to East and Intaba to the south. Final remnants of old elven empire, Aevertan Empire. Intaba Empire- Collection of countries ruled by mage circles. People who are born with magic are rare, but most can learn to use it. Typically passed down through the mother's line. Family houses normally make up the mage circles, typically ruled by an elder woman. East of that ^^ is the Forlorn Steppes, home to warlike, nomad tribes of men, who constantly clash with outsiders, each other, and the roaming bands of centaurs WAAAAAY EAST is the Tianguo. They mostly control the seas, and discovered a sea route to the west. Land consists of floating earth motes and mountains that stretch high into teh sky. Fog is freqyent closer to teh ground. Inspr Hallelujah mountains avatar Ertugan Empire just East of Gallataine- No religion, strongly philosophic and idealistic-focus on basic principles of Abrahamic religions. Call to worship using messenger philosopher horn (insp gabriels horn). First civilization to worship Deya, worship abandoned after civil war initiated by sun worshippers. North speaks turkishesque language, east speaks aramaicesque and persianesque and west and southern portions speak arabicesque. Far south portions ruled by mystical djinn. Significant population withAvernian ancestors that fled from their homeland when the cyclops invaded and began persecuting intellectuals. Official language is the Turkishsque South American inspired country? Always shrouded in mist, very heavy warrior and priest culture. Rides dinosaurs. tropical forests. four kingdoms control different parts of the country World Setting Wild Hunt occurs every fifty years. Eight Seals in the world, created by the Society. Imbued with magics holding them to this world, gain resistances to poison, disease, and most magics,and augment their abilities with magics(ie more strength, more perception, more speed, more cunning) their authority as Seals come from amulets, which allow them to see the flow of magics (which let them track the abberants movement in this world) and banish abberants from teh world, inspr Witchers. The cost of this easier access to magic is some physical change, and inadvertantly losing a portion of their selves due to the harsh treatment they get. These Seals are holding the Gate to teh Far Realms closed. The intrusion of Abberants in the world causes teh world to awaken psionic powers in people, but the Seals are the strongest. Bunch of Guilds sprout up, like Mages Guild (started by Solomon) and many others that provide a neutral sanctuary against political machinations. Take jobs that normal political factions cant deal with.Golden Gauntlets are Companionesque people, The Mercers are merchants, thieves wiith a tendency to kill, Mages guild, but Solomon is sorta starting his own sect after the Mages Guild spends too much time idling about, throwing its power around and not helping anyone. Solomon intends to just help magic users (in particular, new psionics finding their way into the world) This org turns into a "protect all" kind of group Factions tend to have huge influence with certain countries or parts of countries FIVE gods exist, their portfolios covered by mtg color wedges. Several kinds of Short Folk. Dwarves are the shorties of the north, gnomes to teh south. Gnomes mostly live near the southern part of Svartheim Dwarves worship the RGBla God(order mixed with martial leanings and passion for war and art). near xenophobic due to them being self sustaining. Magic is magic, no arcane magic, or primal magic, or divine magic. Just magic. Elves use magic in a more down to earth way, to construct homes and use nature in a way that goes with their beliefs. Magic users usually find some time to venerate either Aranoth or Alaunus. Psionics are a new thing popping up, and is feared therefore persecuted. Weird,alien looking forests start popping up all over teh world, with dangerous, crazy plants and animals living there. The origin points of these forests are portals to Aether. monsters of the Aether come through and are preceded by huge clouds of mist or fog. The Pantheon 1 Deia WHITE-blue green: Organization, Intelligence, Instinct: Civilization, Community, Enlightenment, Spirituality, higher ideals like honor, justice, and community, sky and wind. Sky Mother. Sun and Moon are her eyes. Sacred animal are the sky serpents, benign creatures floating at high altitudes that generate electricity as they go. extraordinarily long lived 2 Alaunus-BLUE white black: Intelligence, Organization, Self Concern: Knowledge. Appears as odinesque basically. knowledge, wisdom and sea. 3 Aranoth Black-blue red: Self Concern, Intelligence, Emotion: Power at any cost. Ambition. Ruler of the underworld, earth, wealth and death. Took up the Earth domain after Undeath is a breach into his domain, which will incur his wrath. Brooding, dark figure. Darkness drips from his right hand. His agents are called Shadows. The unyielding visage of death, but fair 4 Kresnika-RED- Green black: Emotion, Instinct, Self Concern: Survival of the fittest, Passion.Fire, Lightning, War. Destruction side of nature Woman with hair of fire (literally), a giant lightning bolt in one hand and a huge war spear in the other. 5 Ceranos-GREEN-white red: Instinct, Organization, Emotion: Noble Savages. Wilderness and agriculture. Life Symbolized as a god with antlers. More positive side of nature. 6. Formerly Eorda, now Aurastas-Goddess of teh Thesians. Psionics, stars, souls, originally held earth in her portfolio before she left to take care of the Thesians Races Mainland Elves - Some name that means Lost. Lose their natural skin color to a paler color, hair color goes naturalish. Called wild elves by others -Some of these mainland elves start living in the cities, worshipping St. Claire. (Inspiration traditional high elves) Dwarves- passionate, northern Small Folk. They work in art, literature, and in war for the sheer challenge of it. Caste system. Knight/food (brewery specialization is revered)/craftsmen caste. Armor is known for sharp edges, big swords with tactical blades. Gnomes- Thinner, more technologically focused southern Small Folk Thesians- Forerunner/quarian appearance. Pale grey skin, black or pale eyes. Somewhat prominant canine fangs. Extremely skilled with stone, masonry, and runic and leyline magic. MMagic technology for rock air ships. Part of culture that had been banished by some force into the Aether for some huge offence. Known for their artificers and lithomancers. Runic magic glows orange. Called Aetherians by Primelanders. Warriors are Spartanish, Enchanted Stone spears and swords, huge round shields. Centaurs- Steppe Centaurs- The Kharash- Savage, common tactic is send out the screamers ahead, centaurs who paint themselves and scream at enemies as they charge with two wicked swords. Khan system of leadership Kharador- Knightish Centaurs- Struck a deal with hill dwarves and Gallatains for metal. Fine armor and weaponsmiths. More noble. Commonly fight alongside the Gallataine. Ymirn- Mountain folk who have an instinctual sense for magic, have always settled on ley lines. Because of this, magic infused them, and they grew taller and more muscled, and attractive than the average human. The Void The Dream The Wrath The Terror- The Hunger- Earth based aberation. Served by creatures with heavy course fur with herbivore skulls as heads that are constantly on the hunt The Silence